Resurgence of the Moon
by BeautifulOblivion42
Summary: A powerful hybrid hailing from the Moon has had one of the roughest lives in history of her people. How will the fate of her and the demon world, and humans for that matter hang in the balance?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Arrangements

Selene POV

It was already a dreary night but little did I know it was about to get worse then I ever dreamed. They say your wedding night is the night that your soulmate's soul becomes entwined with your own and something beautiful is born. However, this was not my case. I had fallen in love when I was a little girl, but not with someone that my father, the Ruler of the Moon Kingdom, would agree with. The inuyoukai were the sole guardians of our kingdom of youkai, while we, the gods, ruled over them. For eons life went on like this, everyone separated by a caste system because everyone respected the gods and knew this was a safe place to live. Gods mated with gods, youkai with youkai, and inuyoukai with inuyoukai. This is how it was and not once in history did the bloodlines mix, until now. My name is Selene, the only daughter of Katsu, Ruler of the Moon Kingdom. When I fell in love with a daiyoukai (exceptionally powerful dog demon like Inutaisho) named Ashitaka, my father deemed it as just a phase before I would learn the dance of politics, to be ruthless and cunning. However, he was wrong. The love that blossomed felt like the purest thing in the world and brought me so much happiness. I loved Ashitaka but it was recently that I learned I was pregnant with our child. This was the blood union that everyone feared of, especially my father.

Tonight was my wedding night. However, I wasn't getting married to Ashitaka, but instead to a god named Mercury. I didn't want this but my father did. It was a diplomatic marriage, not one of the heart. I sighed as I gazed about the room. The ceiling was high arched and glimmered from the white stone it was made of. My bed was behind me, covered in metallic black sheets and an elegant purple comforter. Next to my bed was an oak chair that had been in the family for generations. Laid out on it was my wedding dress, it was the most beautiful garment I had ever seen. It was a pure white gown that was form fitting until the waist, to which poofed out into cascading white scalloped folds. Next to it was a purple waist band to go around my stomach. Father didn't want anyone to know I was pregnant. He said with any luck the child will look like me. It was confusing to me why he wanted to let the child live even though it was what he feared the most. I guess it was the fact that it was his grandchild and possibly could inherit the family power when he died. Since gods were immortal, it was more so of giving up their humanoid form and simply just be part of the universe.

I slowly took off my kimono and let it fall to the floor. My pale skin would look even prettier in the white dress, which I swiftly put on. I called to my hand maiden waiting outside my door. She walked in, avoiding eye contact with me. It was common for youkai to fear gods. Normally I would have reassured her but my mind was too tangled to think clearly. I didn't know what would become of Ashitaka. She clumsily and nervously zipped up the dress. I put the purple fabric over my stomach and let it hang loosely and she tied it behind my back. She then scurried out of the room and one of my father's palace guards came into the room as indicated by the distinctive metal clatter. I didn't look at him at first, resentment boiled in my veins. I turned to the mirror and I saw myself. I looked incredibly sad but with a hint of anger. The dress showed off my slim shape and light build and made my pale skin seem even more flawless. I looked into my eyes. They were like looking into the night sky, which I wished I could just run away into. My silver hair was already combed neatly and fell past my waist. I looked incredible, all for a man I didn't love. I knew Mercury was just here to keep my father's kingdom thriving since his was doing way better and ours was failing.

"Selene..." the guard whispered.

I turned around with a fierce look towards the guard, but softened when I realized who it was. It was Ashitaka's best friend, Inutaisho. He stood a whole two heads taller than me. His broad shoulders and air of authority made him a fearful man, but I knew him better than that; we did grow up together after all. He was married to my best friend, Inukimi. His inuyoukai marks were purple and jagged edges across his cheeks and his eyelids were a magenta color. His golden eyes were clouded with worry.

"Is something wrong, Inutaisho?"I asked.

"Milady, it's Ashitaka. They plan for him to be sacrifice. As it is tradition among your race to have one at a wedding." Inutaisho said, his voice skipped in pitch at the word "sacrifice".

My world seemed to crash down in the blink of a second. My love can't die! I felt dizzy and my legs seemed to crumple under me. Inutaisho darted forward and grabbed me by the waist. He folded his arms around me and pressed my head against his chest as I sobbed. I couldn't believe my father would be this cruel. A genuine surge of hatred sparked towards Katsu but was drowned out by another wave of sorrow. I could feel Inutaisho shake. I looked up and saw a single tear slip from Inutaisho's eye. I had never seen him cry, for he hid his pain but had no problem showing his affection. My eyes widened though just from shock.

"Surely you know?" I managed to choke out.

He glanced at me knowingly, "That you're pregnant? I can smell Ashitaka's blood in yours from your child."

I looked at him, tears still rolling down my face, "You mean you can really smell that? Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?"

He closed his eyes and concentrated. He took in a deep breath and repeated for a few minutes while I waited in anticipation. He exhaled a long breath that signified he was done.

"Your child will be a girl." Inutaisho said with a small grin, "You know Ashitaka always dreamed about having a girl first."

"He had told me that as well but there's no way that he is the kill."

"But he is, I heard some of the other inuyoukai saying it. Including the general."

"How are we going to save him?" I asked my heart breaking inside, "We can't just by and do nothing! I will not lose the love of my life!"

"We will figure out a way," Inutaisho said but sounding doubtful, "Everyone knows you're pregnant so there is not much point in covering up with that purple."

"Purple is Ashitaka's favorite color..." I trailed off thinking of what my child's life with out a father would be like. My daughter would probably grow up thinking her father's death was her fault, but in reality it's my fault.

Inutaisho's low growl brought me back to the present. I whirled around and out of Inutaisho's grasp to see a pair of guards by my door looking right at me.

Inutaisho spoke, "It's time to go."

He started towards the door but instead of looking powerful like he normally does, his shoulders seemed to sag under the weight of what was about to come to pass. I couldn't face it. My blood started roaring and my heart racing. I froze. The pair of guards started towards me, their faces were stone cold, not giving away any emotion. One each grabbed me by an arm and started back towards the door. I started to struggle, was it under normal circumstances, I could easily overpower them, but this was not normal. Inutaisho flashed me a look, and I saw my pain matched there, but the look also seemed to say, trust me. After that I settled down and let the guards lead me through my bedroom door. We went right which was going towards the main drawing room. They led me down the hallway which was made out of stone and lined with candles, and we walked a top the fine blood red carpet with silver trim.

We walked down the big spiral stairwell that descended into the main courtyard. Instead of going to the main drawing room, we found our way to the servants quarters. Inutaisho was leading us and I felt more dread with every step we took. There was a rug in the main lounge of the servants quarters, Inutaisho kicked it aside. Underneath was a wooden trapdoor, which Inutaisho opened. It revealed a stairwell.

A guard grabbed a candle off of the wall, his metal armor clanging as he did. He went down first, then Inutaisho and I, the other guard brought up the rear. The air became heavy, I felt something warm and slick under my foot when I reached the bottom of the stairs. It turned into a puddle when I got at the bottom, Inutaisho growled, confirming my fear. This was Ashitaka's blood. I let out a single whimper. Inutaisho put an arm across my shoulders and kept me close to him while moving forward. We turned a stone wall corner. Underneath the light of a chandelier, stood my father, dressed in a simple white fur coat and kimono, Mercury, dressed in a blood red kimono with white underneath, as were the colors of his kingdom, and a crumpled body on the ground behind them. I recognized that it was my Ashitaka in a pool of his own blood. I would let out a cry but my rage spiked as soon as I saw my father.

"Welcome, Selene, to your wedding." Katsu said with a hint of scorn, "Are you ready my darling daughter?"

"You expect me to go through with this? He doesn't have to die!" I yelled at my father.

"You're the one who made the mistake of loving an inferior beast! Do not try to turn this around. You fell in love and now you must suffer the consequences." Katsu roared.

"What makes them so inferior?!" I retorted.

"The fact that you even say that alone proves of your ignorance." Katsu coolly said, "Now as a symbol of your union with Mercury, you must kill him. You must learn your place and the way of things. This is my kingdom and you have had too much freedom."

I turned to Mercury and was horrified of what I saw. The expression in his blood colored eyes was that of sheer pleasure. His black hair swirled around him as if blown by a vortex of wind. I gave a little squeak as Mercury used that wind to blow me into the stone wall above Ashitaka. The impact didn't hurt as much as the realization that I was marrying a monster. I fell stomach first into the ground beside Ashitaka and became soaked in his blood which turned my dress red but I didn't care. I crawled towards Ashitaka and began to cry again. He looked so weakened and bloody though some of his wounds had healed. His body was covered in a variety of bites and cuts from a sword, including his favorite kimono which he wore. His shoulder length silver hair was soaked in blood. His eyes were only half open as if in pain and their lustrous yellowness had slightly diminished. His youkai markings were still the same: two purple stripes on each cheek and a blue star on his forehead. But he was already close to death. I had no idea if at this point he could even be saved. My heart did somersaults in my chest, making it difficult to cry, let alone keep my heart beating. If Ashitaka died, I would have no reason to live so it would be easier and probably better for everyone if we died together. I buried my face into Ashitaka's neck, not caring that my face was plastered with his blood. I continued to cry.

I got scared when I felt a hand come up onto my back. I felt Ashitaka move so I knew it was just him. I turned my head around to look at the room. My eyes first found Inutaisho, whom to my surprise was on his knees along with Inukimi, my best friend, crying into her shoulder. Inukimi's eyes glistened, as she never cried. it was so unlike her to express emotions. My eyes next found my father, whose face showed anger, though there was sorrow in his eyes. Then I realized that he was upset about Ashitaka and me, but that it was Mercury pulling the strings. I glowered at Mercury but this seemed to make him only happier for he shot me a cocky smile. I would have tried to fight him but Ashitaka didn't have much longer.

"Say your goodbyes, my child." Katsu said, his voice not displaying any of the sorrow.

Ashitaka trying to move snapped my attention back to him.

"Please don't move..." I begged.

"I can't feel it much anymore. The only thing that really pains me is having to leave you and our child behind." Ashitaka said, blood coming out of the corner of his mouth.

A few more tears slipped through, "Please don't leave me. I don't want to live without you. Our child is a girl. Inutaisho used his power to tell."

"I must leave you my love. It is my fate, just as it is yours to take care of our daughter. You will do a beautiful job. You know how I have always wanted a daughter first."

"It's my fault that this is even happening..."

"Selene... don't think for an instant that this is your fault. I regret a few things but you are the one thing that kept me going and I would gladly let it play out again knowing how it would end."

Hearing those words just made me tear up even more. "I never deserved you. You're so good. I love you."

"And I love you. Raise our daughter to be brave and strong and not to cower to evil." He glared at Mercury as he said the last part, his yellow eyes full of sorrow, "We should name our daughter Kohana, a fierce yet elegant name to keep her going. The road will be rough for her."

"Kohana is perfect." I replied through trembling lips.

Before I knew it Mercury was standing over Ashitaka and I with a katana raised in his right hand. Before I could say anything Mercury brought the sword slicing down. Ashitaka, with the last of his strength, shoved me out of the way. I tumbled across the stone. I was even more horrified at what I saw. Mercury's sword slashed down, cutting the side of Ashitaka's throat all the way to his lower back. His last breath leaving his body as he stared at me for the last time, eyes full of love. Horror filled my heart and such a bitter hatred for Mercury.

"NO! ASHITAKA!" I screamed to the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Assignments

Selene POV

I was unaware of how long I was in labor for before a heard my newborn's cries. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief. And now comes the time to see if my child will be accepted or rejected by the kingdom, I thought to myself. With much struggle I laid my legs flat against my bed. The midwife that had delivered my baby, took my child to the washing tub that had been placed in the corner of my chambers. Sweat was plastered to my face and my long, plain white gown was soaked in blood from my waist down, a common side effect of giving birth whether you were inuyoukai or god race, like me. I felt a little motion sickness from me sitting up a little too quickly. Katsu, my father, looked at me with a sharp glance, his body language giving off anticipation. Mercury looked back and forth between Katsu and I with a smug look. If the Moon Kingdom wasn't in such a bad recession, we wouldn't need Mercury's kingdom and my father wouldn't be acting so heartless. The power went to his head because he knows he has full control of my father. My memory of the night that he killed Ashitaka was still burned in my head like it was yesterday. For as long as I live, I will hate Mercury.

I turned my head expectantly towards the midwife, whom I sensed was about to turn around. Or the anticipation made it seem like that. Sure enough the youkai turned around, her pale pink hair gathered in a braid behind her black kimono. In her arms was a small child that looked exactly like Ashitaka. It had the same star marking on its forehead and twin purple stripes on its cheeks. Also the same silver hair, she was absolutely gorgeous. My heart knotted in grief, the child would be a permanent reminder of my mistake but would also be an outcast because of my choice. But yet a sure of determination and warmth filled me like it had never done before. I remembered Ashitaka's dying wish regarding the child and no matter what, I would fulfill it.

"It's a girl..." the youkai said. The look she gave my daughter sickened me to my core. But it was the look most races looked at each other of different races.

With a look of regret, and not a word, my father left the room with Mercury trailing behind him. I felt ashamed of my father's disapproval but I would dare not show it to the midwife.

The midwife with the pink hair handed me my child. I nestled my daughter in my arms and laid back against the pillows. Anyone who showed discontent towards my daughter did not deserve to be in my presence.

"Will you send in your apprentice? I'm sure she may prove more useful." Selene said to the impotent midwife.

With a curtsy, since I was still the princess, she left. A few moments later, her apprentice walked to the door and stood there. I turned my head towards her. She adverted my gaze, but she was definitely inuyoukai judging by her long silver hair and her blood red eyes.

"You summoned me, my lady?" the young maiden asked.

"Yes, I did. I need to ask you a few questions. But come on in and have a seat." I patted the bed space next to me and my daughter, whom was snuggled against my chest dozing. She shyly started towards us. I gazed at her kimono, it was tattered at the bottom but was a pretty light gray with red bow designs. She noticed me staring.

"Sorry my lady but when I was walking home from the market in the rain. I then stepped on it and it tore." she nervously explained, clasping her hands together behind her.

"It is alright, as you can see I am in no room to judge." I gestured down to my blood soaked gown and gave a little laugh, hoping to ease her nerves, "I do not look down on inuyoukai, so you have no need to be nervous around me. Obviously I like them so much, I mated with one."

She gave me a small smile and decided to sit next to me but still kept a respectful distance. She watched the child sleeping on my chest.

"She's very pretty and looks like a full blooded inuyoukai," she commented.

"You would think so if you did not know what I am wouldn't you?" I agreed. I turned to her who seemed less intimidated by me, "What is your name?"

"Sachiko, my lady." she said with a grin, which produced a dimple in her left cheek.

"Don't worry about titles with me personally. It's nice to finally get to talk to you Sachiko. Just call me Selene." I gave her a genuine smile but I didn't know if she would accept what I really wanted her to do.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Sachiko asked, revealing that she doesn't like awkward silence.

I didn't miss a beat, "I would like your help with raising my daughter. By being sort of like a nanny, just make sure she knows the inuyoukai normality and standards while also caring for her when I cannot."

"What, why me?! Surely there are countless other better choices. I'm up for it, but what made you pick me out of all others?" Sachiko stared at me with wide eyes.

"You raised all five of your sisters after your parents were killed in the war and yet you still remain innocent after being swung in darkness." I calmly said, feeling a twinge of sympathy, "As you know there has never been a union of the bloodlines. No one expected it to happen since gods are glorified, but what makes us so entitled and different?"

"I know of no god that is as compassionate about life as you are. It's very unique. We inuyoukai are only the gods' guards and servants, very few of us are among the common-people. Normal youkai fulfill that role. Unless you are orphaned then you would fall to common-people. Such has been the way of life for as long as anyone can remember." Sachiko said, "While it may not be perfect, the god or goddess that reigns, gives the moon the fundamentals of existence for our kind such as food, water, weather, and other necessities just by existing."

"What if there is a way to change that? What if my daughter is the key to changing life as we know it?" I asked.

"As is why a lot of people fear that such a child exists. Life has just been easier and especially with the end of the war, with the brittle state that we are in, people aren't ready for such a change. We need your tie to Mercury's kingdom if we are going to survive. Since your marriage, the resources necessary for survival have began to regrow. As you know we still must heal from the war."

"It was such a pointless war, so much bloodshed. We barely won." I responded exasperated that lives were lost.

"But it was necessary bloodshed that gained us access to the entirety of the moon. While we still haven't expanded and explored all of the new territory, I feel as though it was worth it. Otherwise all those lives sacrificed would have been in vain." Sachiko brought up a good point, no doubt thinking about her parents.

I decided to drop it, "You're right. Well will you accept the position?"

"I will," Sachiko said giving me a full smile.

I gave her a nod. Even though my door was open, I heard a quiet knock. I looked over, careful not to disturb my daughter. My best friend, Inukimi, stood at the door along with her son, Sesshomaru. Inukimi had her hair drawn into her usual twin ponytails with hair framing her face and bangs. Sesshomaru had her same crescent moon marking on his forehead, but he had double stripes instead of just Inukimi's one. He also had the same yellow eyes; he was her spitting image. I felt a pang of jealously that my daughter had not turned out to look more like me, but I was also sort of glad that she looked like Ashitaka. Sesshomaru was only 100 years old and yet he already came up to Inukimi's mid-thigh, unusually tall for his age.

I greeted her with a smile. She didn't greet me with one, but that was her nature. She and Sesshomaru both had an air of coolness around them but both were a little reserved with their emotions. She did come up to my side though. Sachiko quickly got up and stood on my other side.

"Hmm. Do I make you nervous?" Inukimi asked arching an eyebrow while coolly staring down Sachiko.

I knew she took pride in being to do this to most demons, inuyoukai or not, after all I was her best friend. Her pride was one of the great things about her but also one of her faults. Regardless though she was still seen as serene and a lot of inuyoukai strive to be like her. I could tell Sachiko was getting nervous under Inukimi's stare. Sesshomaru stoically took in the scene of his mother staring Sachiko down. I could tell that he wanted that much power after knowing him and his mother. Especially since Inutaisho is part of the elite of the guards of the castle.

"Inukimi, you are here to see my daughter?" I asked her. She knew what I really meant leave the poor girl alone, Inukimi.

Inukimi inspected me and frowned at the sight of blood. Then her eyes traveled up to my chest to where my daughter lay. Her golden eyes softened a little bit.

"She looks exactly like Ashitaka and so pretty," Inukimi commented. She gestured to Sesshomaru, whom came up to his mother's side, "What have you named her?"

"I was waiting for you but I think you already know what I am going to name her."

Inukimi just gave a brief nod, "Kohana?"

"Yes," I said as I looked down to my sleeping daughter, "Her name will be Kohana."

I looked over to Sachiko who nodded in agreement.

"We should let you get some rest," Inukimi said. She would not directly admit that she was concerned, but I could tell.

"Okay, but Sachiko is Kohana's caretaker from here on out." I said but felt a little faint, "Will you guard Kohana?"

"I will, just take it easy and rest." Inukimi said. She then picked up Kohana, walked over to Sachiko, and handed Kohana to her. I drifted off into sleep after seeing my daughter safely in Sachiko's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Disposition

It took weeks for me to feel normal again after having my daughter, Kohana. Due to the fact that gods carry so much power in them, it takes longer to recover from birthing one. My father and Mercury mostly kept to themselves during this time. My days mostly consisted of watching and caring for Kohana for the mornings. Sachiko and Inukimi would keep me company while Sesshomaru was out sparring with his father and attending lessons. I knew this peace couldn't last forever it was only a matter of time before they would try to either destroy my daughter or me.

I turned overlooking the kingdom, the moon's aura turned all of the buildings to a beautiful pale white. Off in the distance in the sky a solitary planet called Earth shone. My family knew there was life there. We originally came from there before my great-grandfather grew tired of life forms called mortals. They were always starting wars over such simple things and had average lifespans of only 50 years. One day they discovered the existence of youkai, they grew afraid and started slaying them. With that my great-grandfather could not take all the senseless violence, he rounded up youkai and inuyoukai and led them to the moon. Then the Moon Kingdom was formed, a safe haven for demons with gods to rule them.

Or at least that was the intention, there were other gods on different planets. None of which had seen or even heard of youkai. They feared the prosperity of our budding kingdom. We existed for 1,000 years in peace and quickly flourished as we all lived and worked in harmony. Then came the Inner War, a clash of gods, Jupiter verses my great-grandfather. In an unfortunate turn of events my great-grandfather and his son lost their lives and became part of the universe. Jupiter and his clan had forged a weapon that could send any other god or goddess back into the universe with no way of returning. It was practically a death sentence. We called this terrible weapon the Shosaiga. Mercury is Jupiter's son and to keep our kingdom alive I was forced into a marriage I never wanted.

I sighed somehow I would have to get Kohana away from this life and to somewhere safe. As much as I wanted to be around my baby girl I couldn't risk her safety nor her chance for an ordinary childhood. I knew probably sending her to live with the inuyoukai may be the best thing for her. Could I really live with such a decision? No, I couldn't she was my only child and my last rememberance of my happiness. _Ashitaka, if only I realized some things earlier you could have been saved. I am so sorry my love._ It felt like pins dug every which way into my heart, even breathing was excuiating. I still woke up some nights crying louder than Kohana, due to this Sachiko's room had been moved right next to mine. The pain didn't get any easier as everyone had said it would. How could it when all my friends were inuyoukai and time went by much faster for them? I am a goddess, an immortal, now I am damned to spent the remainder of it with someone I despise. Sometimes I wondered what it would be like if I could just shove the god killer right through me. Some days are worse than others and I would rather die than get out of bed.

A gentle knocking on my door broke me from my enticing thoughts of death. My handmaid stepped in. She was dressed in the standard black kimono that servants wore with a white hakama tied in the back of her waist. Her face was grim and she didn't make eye contact with me, she never did.

"The lord wishes to speak to you my lady," she said, "He awaits you in the council room."

"Heh, very well then." I curtly replied, very much aware of her thoughts of me mixing with one of her kind. She retreated out of the door.

My father wished to speak to me in the council room. I knew what that really meant. It probably meant that Jupiter was still here and they will decide what to do with Kohana. I had to find Inu No Taisho before I went. That was our rule that we came up with. I didn't even bother changing into something more suitable for my new father-in-law. As far as I was concerned it was his fault that my life now had no meaning, except for my daughter. _They can all rot in hell,_ I practically growled.

As I started towards my chamber doors, I noticed the black cloak I would wear when I snuck out to go meet Ashitaka draped over my favorite chair. I hesitated about to continue towards the doors but I resulted to rushing towards the cloak and enveloping myself in its luxurious comfort. I raised a back part of the cloak up to my nose and sniffed. I could still smell the scent of Ashitaka, mint with a tinge of smoke, which was related to his job as a farmer.

I flew out my door and quickly descended the stairs that were adjacent to my bedroom, which were a set of servant stairs hidden in a nook. I kept going until the very bottom where Inu No Taisho was to be stationed for the night. I turned the corner and then another and he was posted at the servants' back gate. When I came up to him I saw my own pain matched when our eyes made contact. Somehow he had caught wind of every detail of my life since my father practically disowned me. I understood how pack dynamics worked. Ashitaka was practically his brother, that instantly made Kohana and I part of his pack, even if I was stronger.

"Toga," I addressed him by his old nickname, "My father is wanting to speak to me in the council room. I thought I should let you know. If it doesn't go well will you take Kohana to Kisho?"

"Yes I will," Toga looked at me his eyes glistening with anger, "You have to be strong in there. I know you think they are stronger than you but you must fight for Kohana. You can trust Kisho, she is Ashitaka's only sister, but don't let Kohana grow up without a mother or worse."

"You know how this is going to go down. My father will make me relinquish Kohana as my daughter. Then he will wait to see if she demonstrates the family power, if not he will kill her." I said wincing at the fact that my child may not make it to her 150th birthday.

"We will figure something out. I swear on my life that no harm will come to her or you as long as I am able to move. You are my packmate and I will look after you. He was practically my brother, that makes you family as well, sister." Toga swore.

"Thank you for your friendship. You and Inukimi are the only reason I still even feel alive. I love you so much for being the family I always wanted." I started sobbing. Toga pulled me into a tight embrace and I pressed my face into his shoulder. After weeks of holding it in it felt great just to let it all out.

Toga pulled away at the sound of footsteps coming closer. I looked up from the ground and saw Mercury walking towards us. He had the inuyoukai commander at his heels and two inuyoukai soldiers closely behind. Mercury had close cropped red hair and wore the colors of his own planet, yellow and orange. Mercury had a glint of pleasure in his eyes. This was the first time I saw him since Ashitaka's death. I couldn't get the image of Ashitaka's lifeless eyes out of my head. I started to shake uncontrollably and I could barely breathe. I could feel my heart to somersaults in my heart. I didn't know what I was feeling. I felt Toga grab my wrist trying to snap me out of it.

"Awww look have you chosen another inferior being for me to slay? Do not forget you are my wife now you wench." Mercury sneered at me before fixing his sadistic gaze on Toga. He turned to the inuyoukai commander, Akira, and said, "I hope you can learn to control your mongrels. How well does this one obey?"

Akira gave us a long stare. I knew the conveyed meaning. He was sorry but he had no choice. I shook my head at him. "Without fail, my lord."

Mercury curled his lips and said, "Very good. Command him to bring my wife with us. It is about time we discussed the fate of the half-breed."

"Inutaisho, seize the princess and follow us." Akira commanded him.

I saw Toga's eyebrows knit together as he looked at his superior with a disgusted look. I knew the look, it was one that conveyed coward. Inutaisho kept his grip on my wrist and nodded more towards me.

Mercury had a satisfied look on his face as he started to lead the way towards the council room. Akira followed while the other two soldiers took up flanking positions behind us. I glanced back at their faces and they were just blank. It sent a shiver throughout my body. I snapped my head forward and trudged forward to what was sure to be the most confrontational meeting of my life.

We came upon the large wooden doors. With an eerie squeal the doors were drawn outwards towards us. I saw my father and Jupiter sitting next to the fire. I had never seen my father look so disturbed. He didn't even look at me it was as though I was invisible. Jupiter fixed his cloudy orange eyes on me as we approached. His pupils were an electric yellow, I had never met him before. The rear guards went to hastily close the door behind us. Mercury went to go stand next to my father in a dominating gesture. Akira remained close to me and Toga.

My father started, "Selene, you know why you are here. You have born the first child between gods and youkai. This goes against the god's code and vow. SInce the child is a possible successor to the throne, she will be allowed to live."

I brightened a little bit.

"At least until her 150th birthday. She will then undertake the test to see if she bares the power of the kingdom. If she fails, I will slay her myself. If she passes, she will mate with Mercury or Jupiter provided you can not produce a suitable heir." Katsu finished.

"Produce a suitable heir?" I questioned.

"You will bare him a child. This will signify the full alliance of the Jupiter Clan and our kingdom. It will save our kingdom."

I shuddered at the thought. I had felt it in my heart that Kohana would have our ancestral power but I could not be sure. I looked to my father, then Jupiter, and then back to Mercury. I glared at all three of them, "This is not what our kingdom was founded on! Our ancestors would be disappointed in you father. We saved the youkai from the mortals! Yet we treat them like servants! We were all supposed to live as one, not divided! I do not know what poison they have been putting in your head but they are the type of gods we wanted to get away from also! Any god should have the compassion for all life under them! I refuse to bare these vermin a child!"

I could feel Toga's pride radiating off of him. I knew my words would just get me in trouble but it needed to be said. By this time I was blazing with anger and did not care anymore. I would not let my father hand me over to these gods just like how he handed our kingdom over.

Jupiter rumbled. I realized quickly that he was laughing, "My,my. She has the same spunk as her great-grandfather. We will be sure to squash that. You will bare my son a son, with or without your consent."

My heartbeat quickened. It seems I wouldn't have a choice. My blood boiled that my father would just let them do whatever they want. He beckoned Mercury to come closer and then signaled to Akira. The two rear guards advanced towards me and Toga. I could feel Toga's inuyoukai energy become stronger next to me. I turned to him and I saw his honey golden eyes turn blood red with blue irises. I quickly realized he meant to transform. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook my head at him.

"One of us has to live through this. Go get Kohana and get her out of here. It's me they want and I do not want Kohana to have anything to do with this life." I commanded.

Toga swung his massive head towards me, "I will not let you just go through with this. You know what they intend to do."

I countered, "We waste time arguing about this. Every moment counts. I have someone to protect! Have you someone to protect?"

Toga growled but then nodded, "As you wish princess."

Jupiter yelled to Akira, "Don't let him get away. We can not have him running off with that half-breed child!"

The two rear guards were right behind me. Toga was already advancing towards the other door that led back to the common room, which wasn't as heavily fortified as the one we came through. I didn't intend to let anyone follow him. Akira started sprinting towards him. I summoned what I could of my strength and produced two purple swirling orbs that looked like they had stars in them. I shot them towards Akira's feet. He turned a shocked expression towards me and he looked to me with a new respect in his eyes. He nodded towards me, with that I knew I could trust him. He swiftly followed Toga with a new pip in his step.

Now the rear guards were behind me. My father looked at me somberly. My nose scrunched in disgust of his cowardice. Mercury advanced towards me while Jupiter just remained seated.

"I really hope that you do not believe you can take me on," Mercury bellowed.

"I may have no battle training but I know a defective god when I see one. What kind of man would even consider raping his own wife?" I yelled in defiance.

"You are about to know soon enough. I'm way better than those dogs you mate with." Mercury sneered.

"At least dogs mate for life and love," I chided, "My heart will belong to Ashitaka until the day I die!"

"That day may be fast approaching if you do not give me what I want."

"You know I will never bend my knee to you."

"I figured as much," Mercury acknowledged. I noticed a faint blue glowing from his hand and I realized it was chains. "Are you scared now? You should be, these chains are enchanted to hold unruly goddesses like you. You will let me have my way."

I winced at the thought but I knew I was no match for two gods. At least Kohana would be safe I could endure pain for her sake. I would probably never hold her again or see her markings which were just like her father's. I closed my eyes and braced for what was about to come.


End file.
